Sleepy Santa
by Rinny Queenston
Summary: Finland's exhausted after his night of Christmas errands. Oneshot.


**_Just a cute idea I wanted to write. No pairings involved, sorry~ _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters. If I did I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction about it.  
_**

* * *

He tried to be as silent as he could; creeping back into his house. He really didn't have to; Sealand was a really heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake up even if a bomb went off outside his bedroom door, but it was a habit the Finn had picked up after his years and years of being "Santa". And he obviously didn't want Sealand knowing that Santa was actually his "uncle" Finland. Sweden would have a difficult time explaining that to the young boy…

Finland usually didn't do the Santa thing at his own house, but since Sealand was spending the night he had to. Apparently Sealand was yearning to spend the Christmas with Finland because Sweden was remodeling his house and England was… well, England. The Englishman being up all night, drunk, and definitely not something Sweden would like Sealand witnessing, so of course Finland couldn't say no to the little bushy-browed child's request, especially not without a joyous smile.

Exhaustedly Finland placed the shiny boxes under the tree, arranged so the smaller ones were in the middle and the bigger ones were radiating around them, the shiny wrapping paper perfectly coating the objects within, some square, some rectangular, some round so the paper wrinkled oddly, and some were in odd shapes that were difficult for Finland's hands, a few tiny paper cuts adorning his little but rough hands, his fingertips discoloured from ancient frostbite. It was difficult making presents for three hundred and so nations, but it was worth seeing their happy faces the next day, the silent "thank you"s whispered from nations that knew of Finland's alternate, annual identity. Smiling at the idea of sleep Finland straightened up and got off the floor, giving a sigh into the air of his home before he turned, spotting his comfy recliner chair highlighted by the Christmas lights, and unable to resist its luring he staggered over and collapsed into the cushions, resting his head in his palm, instantly and unintentionally falling asleep the second his eyes shut.

Finland snored quietly in his living room, still in his Santa clothes with the lights of the Christmas tree illuminating the room and him in a dim golden glow, a little white dog being illuminated as well as it came forth from the shadows and walked up to its owner's feet. Little Hanatamago hopped up onto Finland's lap, the small dog instantly turning in a tight circle and collapsing comfortably to sleep on her precious owner's lap. Time went on silently, in another room a small clock tick-tocked through the minutes that nearly turned into an hour when the hallway floors started to creak. Socked feet pressed onto the carpeted floor silently in a creep. A tall and stoic man turned the corner and blinked in the barely lit room, placing his glasses over his eyes so the details showed themselves to him, instantly recognizing the round and soft face of the Finnish man asleep in his chair.

Sweden's lips curled up slightly in a tiny smile, and he walked over to the Finn, awakening the dog and nudging her off, little resistance coming from the ball of fluff for she was looking forward to sleeping in Finland's comfy bed. Hanatamago scampered down the hallway, no doubt in Sweden's mind that she was going to Finland's bedroom. The Swede's strong arms lifted the Finn up, large hands under the Finn's knees and beneath his shoulder blades, making sure he was steady in his grasp before taking the Finn down to his bedroom. Finland's house was always warm, and Sweden wondered how the violet-eyed nation could stand being in those heavy garments of red in such atrocious heat. A woodstove burned in another room, warming the house comfortably and making it perfect for winter but sometimes a pain when someone had to wake up every few hours to tend to the fire throughout the night and keep it burning.

Carefully laying Finland down in his bed Sweden was careful taking off the Santa gear; the heavy boots slipped right off, the coat a little more of a hassle, but Sweden didn't dare take anything else, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks as he began to feel embarrassed. Would Finland mind if he woke up wearing just his red Santa pants and his black long-sleeve shirt he always wore underneath? The thought made Sweden a little afraid but he knew the Finn would be more comfortable in the underclothes whilst sleeping. Stashing the clothes out of sight in case Sealand ran into the room, Sweden made sure he was quick and quiet. Just before he left he tucked Finland in and saw Hanatamago dash under the blankets in her search for more warmth, making the tall nation smile just before he turned and disappeared out of the room like an anxious ghost, softly shutting the door before going to the guest room. No doubt Finland would be surprised by Sweden's presence in the morning, but oh well. Christmas was meant to spent together, right?

The night concluded with sleeping nations, all the presents under the trees and the Santa clothes stashed away in the closet.


End file.
